In order to efficiently use power, it is preferable to match power demand and power supply. Generally, the amount of power supplied is determined such that it matches power demand prediction.
In this regard, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a management apparatus is provided in manufacturing equipment or the like of a consumer of electricity and a desired value of power consumption is transmitted to the management apparatus.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a technique in which it is assumed that a battery of an electric vehicle is a distributed power resource and plural power resources are controlled according to a predetermined schedule.
On the other hand, in recent years, power generation using renewable energy, such as photovoltaic battery power generation or wind power generation, has been developed. These power generation methods have difficulties in controlling a power generation amount. In this case, it is difficult to maintain a balance between power supply and demand.
In this regard, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which output variation of solar battery power generation is suppressed using an electric vehicle. Further, Non-Patent Document 2 discloses the following technique. First, a charging time period of an electric vehicle and a total charging power target are set with respect to a power generation and demand schedule in which surplus power that is predicted in advance is considered. Further, in daily operation, the priority of charging necessity is determined for plural electric vehicles and the necessary number of electric vehicles is selected to achieve the total charging power target.